


Please Don't Go

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: some of it might be graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re almost there Timmy, just,” Jason was out of breath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Souliebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souliebird/gifts).



> I tried doing all three. I'll probably post the other two separate from this one. I had fun doing these I hope you enjoy!

_“Ok Babybird, what’s the plan?”_

_“We go in, I disarm the bomb and you punch everything. That sound good?”_

Just a little farther. Just a minute. The red bird was right there. Jason could already see it in all its red glory.  The hood slid open automatically. Jason looked down at the boy in his arms. He was trembling, going into shock and Jason had no way to help. Just a little farther, a minute and he would be safe. Alfred would take care of him.

_“Ok, so there’s more than half the amount of guys we expected.” Tim said as they dropped down._

_“No kidding?” Jason’s head turned only a fraction._

_“I’ll take that half and you take the other?”_

_“No,” Jason grits out. “There’s no time, go.  I’ll guard you.”_

_“Red Hood…”_

_“I’ll be fine, go.”_

“We’re almost there Timmy, just,” Jason was out of breath. His throat clamping shut wasn’t helping. His hand tightened on the wheel, he wasn’t even driving. Jason’s other hand was putting pressure on the wound and he could feel how the blood slowly started soaking into his glove.  Jason blinked hard and his voice shook. “Just a little farther Timmy, come on. Keep your eyes open Timmy, talk to me. _Say something.”_

“I’ll be fine.” It was a slur, all jumbled up and coated with pain. Jason could barely understand what he was saying. “And here I was worried about you.”

Jason let’s out a shaky laugh for Tim’s sake. He felt his knuckles crack with how tight he was holding the wheel. A sign he should maybe let up but it felt like if he did he would crumble into a sobbing mess and Tim didn’t need that right now.

The lights of Gotham went out as they entered the hidden entrance to the cave. In two minutes they would be there, Alfred would have his supplies ready and Tim would alright. _Tim would be alright_. Jason repeated the phrase in his head until it wasn’t even words anymore it was a just a blur of fake relief. Like one of those old vinyl recordings that you didn’t know was scratched until half way through the first song. _Tim would be alright. Hewouldbe alright. Hewouldbealright._

_“Shit.”_

_“Red Hood?!” Tim sounded panicked._

_“I’m alright. How’s your date doing? Get her wires in a jumble yet?” Jason grinned at the grunt. He knew Tim rolled his eyes far into the back of his head whenever he thought a joke was lame. He did it so often Jason wondered how his eyes stayed in their sockets. He takes a moment before shooting at some thugs kneecaps._

_“Those better be nonlethal, Red Hood.”_

_“I save my big boy bullets for the hard hitters little Red.” Jason sings back._

By the time the red bird screeched to a stop Jason was shaking. Tim’s breath was shallow and his shaking had stopped but that meant nothing. Tim looked at him with his uncovered eye. Jason ripped the mask off his face and met his gaze. He could feel the prickle of tears burning to flow, to join the blood matted dry on his face. He tried blinking them back as he gave Tim a small smile. Tim struggled to return it and clenched his eyes closed when Jason moved him.

“Alfred!” He could feel his throat shutting down making his voice crack as he tried to pick Tim up as gently as possible. “It’s going to be ok Tim.”

He looked down at the man in his arms. He was so tiny and pale. A ghost of what he was mere minutes ago. His voice cracks again.

“Tim?” He could feel his stomach drop and anxiety take its place. Tim didn’t open his eyes. Jason couldn’t feel his battered, barely-there breath anymore. He angle his hand just enough to get press his finger on Tim’s wrist. “Tim, Tim please. Talk to me. _Tim!”_

_“Shit.”_

_“Red-“_

_“Shit, shit, shit, SHIT. Red Hood, get out of here now.”_

_“Red Robin, what happened?”_

_“GET OUT!” Jason did as he was told. He didn’t get to the exit. The bomb went off and Jason heard the laughter of a clown ringing in the back of his head. He was fifteen all over again. A sense of dread drowned out the sound of the explosion as he thought of Tim and how he didn’t know if he made it or not._

_He woke up disoriented and feeling the itch of his invisible scars._

_“Tim? Little Red? Do you hear me?” Jason stood up ignoring the pain in his side and started moving through the debris. “Red Robin!”_

Jason was pried off of Tim’s body so that Alfred could get to work. He head butted someone and thrashed around until someone else hit a pressure point. He lost feeling in one half of his body. It was enough to make him realize that he had tears running down his face that he was screaming. The lump in his throat growing bigger and bigger with each second that passed. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t _want_ to breathe, not if Tim. Not if Tim…

No, he wasn’t. Tim wasn’t dead, Alfred was helping him. That was all. The little bastard got himself hurt and passed out. Tim wasn’t dead, he couldn’t be. Because if Tim was dead… _but he wasn’t_. Jason wanted to scream and yell at everyone for keeping him away from his Tim.

But wasn’t it perfect? Death by explosion: now they only had more in common. He started gaining feeling of his right side again. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to be numb all over or just in pain. Physical pain. He didn’t want to feel what he was feeling because _Tim wasn’t dead._ A heart stopping didn’t mean he was dead.

“Jason, you’re hurt.” Jason did his best to not punch Dick in the face right then. Couldn’t he see that Jason didn’t care? That all he really cared about was Tim, Tim on a gurney, Tim on an operation table, Tim being hooked up to all these machines _that shouldn’t be necessary._ Jason should have been there, he should have helped more. He could have stopped it. But he didn’t.

Bruce didn’t even try to move him from where he was standing. Jason appreciated it but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to punch him still. He wanted to punch everyone, he wanted to fight and yell because Tim’s heart stopped and Jason wasn’t able to help him. Jason still isn’t able to help him. He’s standing there useless. Jason closed his eyes again and bit his lip.

_“Tim!” His voice was hoarse from yelling. He’s been digging for what felt like hours and Tim still hasn’t responded. He jumps at the sight of red cloth under a huge part of concrete. He pushed as best as he could trying to be gentle just in case Tim was in a tricky position. “Tim? Tim, please.”_

_He pressed his fingers gently against his neck and sighed in relief. His pulse was there, it was fast and irregular but it was there. Jason moved the smaller pieces of pipeline and concrete. His breath catch as he realized a piece of wire sticking out from the concrete beside them was also sticking into Tim’s side. He clicked the emergency button again. Why was help taking so long? He touched the wire and the small movement registered in Tim. His eyes clenched tight and he gritted his teeth as tears made tracks across his bloodied cheeks._

_“Sshh, Tim. I have to pull this out ok? I need to move you.”_

_“J-Jason?”_

Tim heart was started less than fifteen minutes in but immediately after he fell into critical and whatever tiny relief Jason had felt at Tim being alive ran away laughing at him.

“Jason you need to lie down, you’re hurt.”

“I don’t give a fuck dickhead.”  Jason felt tired, like an anchor was strapped to his back and he’s been carrying it since. He was so tired and his eyes drooped and he realized. “You son of a…”

_“Fuck, fucking shit. Tim I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Jason’s hand gripped the wire tightly, the slight shift had Tim scream with pain his eyes blown wide, his pupil’s dilated. His uncovered he almost bruised shut but not enough for the blue of his eye to peak out. It was slow and it was painful. Jason knew what it was like to get something pulled out of him without a numbing agent. He was all too familiar with the burning feeling crawling up his side. But he couldn’t go faster, it couldn’t be quick. He risked injuring him even more than what just pulling it out was doing._

_The feeling of being stabbed behind his eyes obstructed his vision. Holding back tears was something Jason should be used to by now. He needed to see what he was doing and tears fogging up his vision weren’t going to help. They never did in the long run._

_Jason was so tired. He was tired and sore and probably bleeding somewhere. But Tim, Tim was so much more important._

_“I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry baby bird. I’m here, I’m with you. Focus. Focus on my voice.”_

Jason woke up and everything was blurry and people were yelling. What had he done now?

“HE’S CRASHING.” Dick. That was dickhead. Who was crashing? _Tim._ Was Tim crashing? “Jason, Jason, come on. Don’t be a dick!”

Bullshit, Jason was the nicest guy. But it was getting pretty hard to breathe wasn’t it? Oh shit, was _he_ crashing? Oops…

_There was a sickening wet slurping noise that told Jason that the wire was finally out. And Tim. Tim was gushing blood like nobody’s business. Jason scooped him up. He stumbled and struggled to get up, almost as if Tim wasn’t just a hundred pounds of bones and some pale-ass skin. He pushed the emergency button again, nobody responded. So Jason pressed Tim’s own._

_“Redbird ETA five minutes.” It was a sleek voice that chirped on the com. Jason wanted to snort a little, of course. It was Tim afterall._

_“Talk to me baby bird.” Jason’s heart sank when he didn’t get a response. “Baby bird? Come on, Pretender!”_

_“Don’t,” Tim’s voice was garbled, hoarse from screaming. “Don’t call me. That.”_

_“Well then, don’t fucking scare me like that.” Jason snapped._

Jason felt drowsy. His lids were heavy and his mouth felt dry. There was a beeping noise, two actually each taking a turn, slowly filling the room. He breathed in deep and pushed his head further into the pillow. His entire left side hurt, as if a hundred needles were pricking into it. The phantom heat of an explosion covering his entire body as he forced his eyes to open, and he turned his head to see Tim. _Tim._

One of the noises sped up, a _heart monitor._ The drowsiness didn’t let him react how he wanted. What would have been a jump out of the bed was a slight jerk that sent even more pain down his side. He pulled at the tubes that weren’t letting him turn his head until the air he was breathing was humid instead. He forced his eyes to open wider, to allow him to look at the boy in the bed beside him. _Tim._

_“Baby bird I need you to stay awake.” Jason pleaded. “Just a couple more minutes.”_

_“Jason, Jason I’m sorry. I should have, I should have.”_

_“Not your fault baby bird.” He pushed back the pain, the adrenaline helped a bit but it hurt. It hurt so much. He couldn’t think about it, not yet, Tim needed him to be fine. Tim needed to be save. Jason could wait._

“Tim is fine.” Jason felt tired, so tired. “He’s fine Jason, woke up before you even.”

“Shut up, dickhead.”

“Master Jason, if you would please mind your language.” Alfred tutted, “he was also quite vocal about your own injuries.”

Jason relaxed, Tim was fine. He was fine and angry at Jason. _He was fine._

_“Jason, Jason I don’t. I don’t think I’m. I don’t think I’m going to…”_

_“Shut up baby bird, you’ll be fine. You’ll be just fine.”_


End file.
